Incognito
by Cherryb3
Summary: Sakura's life is about to get flipped upside down all because of her father. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen


**Authors Note:** I got this idea one night. The first chapter is short but the others are not. Hopefully this is good. I didn't write it out like I did all my other stories. This is like, off the top of my head goodness. Please enjoy. Review if you want to.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series Naruto. I just own the storyline and thoughts.

**Incognito**

**Chapter 1**

Police sirens were what woke 15 year old, now a sophomore student, Sakura Haruno up.

"What the heck." She yelled looking out her window to see none other than the flashing lights of a few cop cars. She ran down the steps to see what was happening. She saw her father being handcuffed by one of the police men. "Daddy?" she asked, tears forming in her usually bright green eyes.

"Honey, don't cry. It will all be okay." Her father told her.

"No it won't." The police man said.

"Why?" Sakura asked. "What did he do?"

"Other than steal millions of dollars, nothing." Another police officer said.

"Daddy, you didn't." She yelled, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"I, I'm sorry Sakura. I just wanted you to have a good life. I wanted to give you what you wanted. I'm sorry honey." Her father told her.

"Shut it dad. I can't believe you! Why would you do it? I…gosh!" She said running up to her room.

"Come on sir. We'll see to it that your daughter lives a normal life." The police officer that cuffed Sakura's father told him.

"Okay, just let her know that I love her and that I am sorry." He told them.

"Alright let's just get you in the car."

At 12 the doorbell rung at Sakura's house. Sakura ran down the steps to answer the door. She hoped it was her father, back to get her, but sadly it wasn't.

"Hello." She told the police officer at her door.

"Hello Sakura. So can I come in to explain what's going to happen to you?" The officer asked.

"Sure, come on in." She said.

The police officer explained how she was going to have to move out of her house here and into a smaller one, out of town. He also explained how since she wasn't going to be at her house here, she was switching schools. Also she was going to have to change herself. That meant no more designer anything. She would have to live on her own and eventually get a job.

"So wait, just because my dad took some money, I have to get up and leave? Are you kidding me? I can't just go. I have everything at school. I have the perfect life. Why do I have to move?" Sakura asked.

"It's just for your own good. I don't know if your class mates would treat you the same because of what happened to your father." The police man explained. "Don't worry Sakura, you will have all of your old stuff and enough money to survive until you get your own job. Don't worry; we will help you as well."

"Okay, when am I moving?" Sakura asked.

"Today. So pack up your stuff. We will be by to help you move in in a few hours."

"Okay. Well, I will go pack then." Sakura told him.

"Alright. See you later Sakura." The police officer said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sakura ran upstairs and immediately started crying. She just couldn't believe she would have to get up and move herself because her father tried to "help" her. Yeah okay. It made her so mad to know that her school and home life was now messed up and it was all her fathers fault.

Eventually Sakura's whole room was packed up. She started to pack up the things from her house that she wanted. Like the TV downstairs and her Wii and other such things. By 7 pm, the police were there to help her move. She was moving onto the other side of the town, into a nice suburb with a nice high school where she would start her sophomore year. She was a little uneasy with the move and change of school seeing how she had no say in the matter and that she couldn't stop it. Also she hated knowing she would know no one at the school. Life for Sakura was about to change, big time.

**Authors Note:** Hopefully you like it. Others chapters will be up as they get finished. Thankfully my computer gets this stuff up fast. Hopefully if you like it you will let me know but you can tell me if you hate it too. Thanks to you all for reading.


End file.
